emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1858 (7th April 1994)
Plot Frank informs Kim he's thinking of restoring the bowling green with some of the disaster welfare fund and starting up a new village cricket team. Jack and Sarah are disappointed to learn that there's no change in Annie. The doctors suspect it was just a reflex. Joe pushes them to consider taking Victoria to her again. Danny arrives at Hawkins Cottage. Kathy rearranges the furniture at Mill Cottage ahead of Chris' arrival. Lynn breaks the news to Kim that Frank was with her in the sports club on the night he stood Kim up in The Woolpack. Frank apologises but Kim is annoyed that he's already starting to put work before her. To prove that isn't the case, Frank decides to take the afternoon off and go into Harrogate together so they can redecorate their bedroom. Lynn tells Kathy she thinks she's making a mistake staying with Chris. Kathy feels she has no choice but Lynn encourages her to leave if a chance comes along. Joe, Jack and Sarah receive a shock at the hospital as Annie comes round to the sound of Victoria's cries. Jessica is bored as Danny wants to dig into the history of the village and drags her round a museum. She becomes frustrated when he mentions he's booked them into separate rooms on their trip to Rhodes in order to respect Bernard's wishes of them not sleeping together. Annie is confused about why and how long she has been in hospital, not remembering anything of the accident. Frank and Kim have fun together on their shopping trip. Lynn ponders the idea of a guided tour of the crash site and plans to suggest it to the committee. Jessica is disgusted by the idea. Frank takes Kim for lunch in Harrogate and brings up the idea of proposing. She tells him she needs to be sure she can trust him first. Jack, Joe and Sarah worry about how they will break the news to Annie about the plane crash and Leonard's death. Jessica is jealous when Luke arrives home after spending the day in Leeds with Biff and Dolores. Kim gives Frank a present when they return home, informing him that it will be the finishing touch to their bedroom decoration. He opens it to discover a nightie for her. They kiss. Lynn helps Kathy move a bed downstairs for Chris but Lynn still believes she's making a mistake. Kathy becomes angry with her and insists it will have to work. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley Guest cast *Danny - Lauren Beales Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *Emmerdale Farm - Exterior and interior *Hawkins Cottage - Interior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Unknown hospital - Exterior and interior *St Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Victoria Shopping Centre, The Ginnel, Montpellier Street, Montpellier Mews - Harrogate *Main Street *Bettys Cafe Tea Rooms, Parliament Street - Harrogate Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes